Suppose
by Avuzawa
Summary: I wrote this because I always wondered what would happen if... well just read it and reviews plz! Enjoy!


He sat there in class all bored. Yes it was Usui Takumi. Suddenly vice- president, Yukimura, entered the classroom screaming, "Usui-kun, there is a call for you!" he ran out of the class straight to the office where the receptionist held the phone for him. He picked up the phone and the voice on it said, "Ah… ah… Usui!" He realized that the person was his Misaki. He knew it was time! He put the phone down and ran out of school. He ran to Misaki's apartment and banged the door open. He ran up to her room where she was on her bed in distress. The ever so calm Usui turned resless. He quickly picked her up and caught a cab. He instructed the cabbie to take him to the hospital. She was panting on his lap and he stroked his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. But he himself was reckless. The cab stopped and he got down with her in his hands.

He rushed in there as fast as he could and went to the reception where the lady called for a bed. The bed arrived and he gently placed her on it. A doctor and three nurses came to push the bed into one of the rooms. Usui wanted to go along but was stopped by one of the nurses. Then he went back telling them to take care of her. He sat on a seat in turmoil. He was scared for her and became very restless. The doctor came out after an hour with a big smile on his face. He walked right up to Takumi and Usui stood up. The doctor said, "Congratulations, you are the father of two healthy twins! One is a boy and the other a girl! As per your girlfriend, she is asleep and will be awake in sometime. You can have a look at your kids. Follow me."

Usui followed the man trying to control his anxiety. He was anxious to see his kids. He entered the room and saw his dear Ayuzawa sleeping. On the side, were two cradles in which his kids were placed. He went there and saw them. They were cute and chubby! He was delighted to see them and couldn't help but smile. He stared at them for awhile (the doctor sneaked out) and then he turned to Misaki, he looked at her and went closer. Then he kissed her on her forehead and said, "You've done well, Ayuzawa." Due to this her eyes opened and she looked up at him. He smiled at her and she turned to her right to see her two angels. She then asked him to pick them up and bring them to her. He went to the cradles and picked them up one at a time. He placed one next to her and the other in his hand. One yawned and it looked so cute.

Usui and Misaki looked at each other and smiled. She said, "Aw! They look so cute!!!" "Just like you Ayuzawa." He said so and kissed her. She blushed a light shade of pink and Usui said, "See this is exactly what I meant!" She blushed an even darker colour and he began to laugh. Then though she couldn't scream she said, "Stupid perverted outer space alien!" As a result one of the kids started crying and due to this the other began cry as well. Then Usui said, "See our kids don't like you calling me that." She said angrily, "There is no time to crack your stupid jokes you know, Usui!" "Yeah! Yeah!" Then Misaki quietened the kid in her hand easily while Usui was struggling to do so. Hm …. This was just the opposite otherwise usually Usui was flawless in what he did while Misaki struggled.

Then he passed on the kid in her hand and she quietened it down. She looked at him and said, "Ha! Usui Takumi needed my help in such a thing!" He then answered, "Well then how do I repay you? What currency do you take hugs or kisses?" She blushed again and then she said looking in another direction, "Um.. both." Well Usui was shocked by her reply and he was going closer towards her AND THEN…… the doctor entered and Usui jerked back. The doctor said, "Oh! Your finally awake Ms. Ayuawa." She blushed again due to the sudden interruption. "We'll be discharging you tomorrow. Will that be fine?" "Um… yeah…. I guess…" The doctor nodded and left. Then Usui looked at her and said, "Why were you hesitant about your answer?" "Um… actually mum's out of town with Suzuna and there is no one to help me with the work so……" Her words were interrupted by Usui who said, "When did I say that I'd leave you alone with all that work? Even if your mum was there I would have taken you to my house! Your coming there!" "OK.."

NEXT DAY

The doctor gave them some final instructions and they left. Misaki had the girl in hand while Usui the boy. They went outside the hospital and caught a cab home. It was night by that time. They reached the place within no time and Misaki realized that she didn't get her clothes. Therefore Usui decided to go and get them. He ran down telling her to take care. She then wandered around while the kids were asleep and she realized there was another room. She entered it and was awestruck! There were two cradles already there and the room was decorated with toys and the wallpaper was just meant for kids. There was a desk on which there was a card that said, "Congratulations, Misa-chan no I mean okka-san!" She was very delighted and the bell rang. She went to receive it and opened the door. Usui was standing there with a huge bag full of clothes. Then she went and deeply kissed him. She pulled him in and took him to the room and said, "Thank You, otou-san." He smiled and said, "Your welcome. Hey! Now that you have found this room why don't we place the kids there!" "Yeah." They did so and decided to go to bed. As you must be knowing, usui had just one sofa and a bed so he decided to take the sofa and he thought that misaki would take the bed. But Misaki felt that both of them could share the bed and well Usui was more than welcome to do so. They did so and Misaki had her back facing towards him and he was about to put his hand around her waist that one of the kids started crying. Both of them ran into the room and Misaki picked it up. She tried to console it and succeed. Then she had a sudden thought in her mind and said, "I think I'll sleep in this room next to them. I lay a mat on the floor and sleep." The disappointed usui just replied with an "OK."

NEXT DAY

Misaki got up to get a cup of coffee and the girl started crying. She went there and opened the door. There she saw Usui taking care of the child very passionately. He was playing with her and trying to entertain her. Misaki saw this sight and smiled. Usui turned around and saw her. She was still smiling. He put the child who had stopped crying back in the cradle and said, "What?" "It's nothing; it's just that I've never seen this fatherly side of yours. It's full of love and compassion!!!!" "Why? Are you jealous of the kids that they are able to spend more time with me than you are?" "N..no, I didn't say that!" "Don't worry, mother gets extra father time." "N..no I never…."

Usui went closer toward her and she went backwards and finally stopped when she reached the wall. Usui put one hand on the wall and went closer towards her face and said, "Why? You like me don't you. Misa-chan?" His lips went closer towards her and there was a loud burst of cries from the kids' room. Usui jerked back and Misaki ran towards the room. Usui followed her in disappointment. Misaki asked him for some help and he went closer. She instructed him to change the nappy of one of them. He removed the previous nappy and then there was a fountain of pea that went right on his face and began sreaming, "Nooooooooooo!!!!" He got up and realized that Misaki was putting water on him to wake him up and that he was in the Student Council Room. She said, "The student council room is not a place to sleep, idiot!!!!" "Sorry, Misa-chan!" Then he walked off thinking _I'll think twice before I reproduce!_


End file.
